Regular Date 2
by Bkpike
Summary: Umm part 2 follows storyline from part 1 (crappy summery)
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! New story Regular Date part 2 but I need a new title for it :P it follows the storyline from Regular Date and you can thank xXLeolaXx for this part!

Disclaimer: I own no one xXleolaXx owns leola go figure

After the 1st week out of the hospital, Corey thought about the younger cop who had gotten Larry at the park. A sudden grin appeared on his face. "Whatcha smiling about Core?" Laney asked curiously. "...Well remember last week at the p-" "Don't get me started." Laney interrupted. "Listen though, I was thinking about that police girl. I wanted to thank her but I never got the chance." Corey finished. "OOOOOOHHHH! A GIRL!" Kin and Kon butted in. "Uh...yeah a gi-" "Is she pretty Core? Eh? Eh?" Kon begun. Corey looked at Laney and then the twins. "Sure I guess but she ain't for me-" "THEN SHE'S OURS!" the twins blurted out. Laney rolled her eyes at them. Corey stood up and went to his computer and looked up peaceville police station. "Hmm...not to far from here. Just about a 10 minute walk." Corey said silently. Soon Grojband went for a rock walk to the police station.

*Rock walk transition*

Corey opened the door to a room two police officers at a small desk. "We are gonna meet our true love!" Kon whispered into his brother's ear. "I know!" Kin replied exitedly. Corey went up to the desk, with Laney close behind, while Kin and Kon exitedly waited in the back of the room. "Hi, is police officer Leola here?" he asked smoothly. "Yes, and who are you?" one of the officers said. "Corey Riffan." "Ok, let me check in with her. Please wait a minute." he says.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Kin and Kon yelled. The officer got off the phone and said "Alright, she is in room 2C on the right." Laney took the lead while Corey made sure Kin & Kon didn't trample her. Laney read 2C, Training Room. Laney opened the door slowly to see officers everywhere. Laney soon saw a tall girl lifting weights. Laney reconized the purple hair anywhere. "Look, Core! It's her!" Laney said happily. Soon, Laney saw Kin and Kon standing in awe at the girl. Corey soon walked over. "Sup Leola!" he greeted. "Sup dude!" she replied. Leola looked at the twins with a puzzled look. "Um...wass up with them?" Corey gave a smile trying not to laugh. "They think your true love" Corey said between laughs. "They thought that before they seen you" Laney added. "...oh...ok" Leola said giggling. Kin snapped out of his trance and walked over. "Hello m'lady. I'm Kin, and you are?" "...Leola" she replied holding in laughter. Suddenly, Kon approached. "Hello, I've seen you've met my brother. (glares at Kin) I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kon. "BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!" Kin yelled. "NO SHE'S MINE!" Kon replied. Soon, Corey, Laney, and Leola broke into laughter. "Anyways, what brings you guys here?" Leola started. Corey thought for a moment. "Oh, I just wanted to thank you for your work last week." he said shyly. "Oh no problem. Hey, you guys wanna tour? I think there is places you might like." she asked. "YEAH!" they all said in unison. "Alright, let me go change in uniform and we can start." she said happily. Once the twins heard Leola say "change", they saw that she was wearing a blue and purple tank top with black booty shorts. They both started to drool as she walked off. About 3 minutes later she came back in uniform. "Well to get things started, this is the training room. In here we get our daily workout. As you saw me earlier, I was finishing up my daily routine. Now, follow me." she said. Soon, they on their tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Leola led the band to the next room while Kin & Kon tried to win her over in any posible way. The 5 went to a black door that read 2D, Target Practice. Leola opened the door to see that the room was empty, and smiled. "Alright guys, put on these gloves and pick up a gun," she said giving out gloves. "Are these real?" Kon asked frightened. "Nah, there just paint ball guns, but be careful they're-" she was interrupted when Kin shot a paint ball at Laney's nose a couple of times, leaving her nose green. "Loaded. They were loaded." Leola finshed while face-palming. Laney glared at Kin, and before she tried to attack, Corey held her back. "Aright...take your guns and stand by a target" Leola said trying to get things back on track. Kin glanced at Corey helping Laney out with her gun, lookin all romantic. He soon saw Leola's gun was having problems somehow. "That's how I'll get her!" the thought happily. Kin was about to walk over when he saw Kon was helping her out. Kin got so angry, you could see smoke from his ears. Kin angrily shot the target perfectly in the center. "Whoa Kin, that was cool!" Leola stated as she walked away from Kon. Kin's anger quickly faded with joy once she walked over. "How did you do that?" Corey asked exitedly. "Well...um...uh..I don't know" Kin said nervously. "Well, that's gonna pay off later" Leola said exitedly. "What's later?" Laney questioned. "Something...just something". Laney just raised an eyebrow. "Next room!" Leola said nervously. They walked down the hallway to see a red door that read 3A, Simulation. "Ok, you guys stay out here and look through the window. I'm gonna show you a simulation that we do to help our skills. Take these". She handed them special glasses so they can see the simulation. "It's like a video game. "I'll show you guys what can happen in there". She went in and started it on hard. The band gasped as they saw the room got dark. Leola hit something in the corner as the room got lighter. She started but kicking but. "HOT" the twins said in unison. Laney looked at them with an annoyed look while Corey was amazed by the sight. The simulation quickly ended. "Alright, you guys wanna go in?" Corey, Kin, & Kon already ran inside. "You wanna go, Laney?" "Sure, I guess". Leola set the simulator on beginner and watched carefully. Suprised, she saw that Laney was kicking but in there. Once they walked out, I gave the guys a suprised look. "What?!" they said in unison. "So why was Laney the only one actually fighting?" Leola smirked. "Lets continue with the tour!" Corey said quickly. "Alright guys, put these suits on and head out back". She gave the band black suits and pointed to the bathrooms. Leola quickly left. "What do you think were gonna do, Lanes?" Corey asked. "I don't know, but I hope it's not fighting. I'll end up doing everything." Laney smirked. "Hey!" Laney just giggled. The band went outside to find Leola behind a bush. A bell rang and she yelled "PAINT BALL WAR!" "Kin, try to shoot at that guy. I can see his arm" Leola whispered to Kin. Suddenly, Kin realized what happen earlier when he got angry at Kon. "Kin?" Leola said placing a hand on his shoulder. Snapping back to reality, Kin fired at the arm and got a thumbs-up from Leola. The war lasted about a hour and a half before Leola & Laney won. Suddenly, Laney saw a stage with their instruments set up. "What's our stuff doing here?" Laney questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Well earlier today, Kon & I planned a gig for you guys."

*Flashback*

Kon saw that Leola was having trouble with her gun. As a nice thing to do, he walked over to help. "Need help?" he asked. "Nah, I made it up hoping someone would come over. I'm planning a suprise gig for you guys, and I need your instruments. Can your parents get them?" "Yeah, my rents have a spare key to Corey's house. I'll get them to go over. Kon whispered. "Thanks dude". "No prob"

*Flashforward*

"Well, how do we know what to play?" Laney asked. "Don't worry, you know it by heart." Leola said happily. The band got on stage when they saw almost all of peaceville. Laney started to sing.

(to lazy to write the lyrics of titanium)

The crowd went completely wild after the performance. Corey gave Laney a back breaking hug and walked of stage. "That...was...AWESOME!" Corey yelled out. "You guys rocked!" Leola yelled out. "Well, we better get going. I gotta get home." Laney said. "Ok, have a nice night you guys" Leola said. She looked at the twins for a second. They seemed pretty sad. Leola walked up to them and yelled "BEAR HUG!" That was her mistake. Kon was a pretty mean hugger, so it was hard to breathe. They walked outside to see Corey & Laney making out on a bench. "Guys, make love later, your ride is here." Leola said laughing. They didn't realize Kon was recording the whole time. Corey & Laney both blushed as they got into Trina's car and drove of.

thanks to xXLeolaXx for the story she writes I publish :P anyway she gets 100% credit. I own no one


	3. UPDATE

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
